fwoanfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline
A complete timeline of events mentioned in For Want of a Nail . . ., from the point of departure on. This page will just have brief summaries, but should provide a basis for further expansion. Italics indicate events that are identical to our timeline Rebellion and aftermath *21-22 October, 1777: John Burgoyne wins the Battle of Saratoga *25 October, 1777: Horatio Gates surrenders to John Burgoyne *Winter, 1777-1778: George Washington's troops stationed at Valley Forge. Washington contemplates an attack on Philadelphia, but refrains from action *1778: France and Spain abandon the colonies. Benjamin Franklin begins peace negotiations; support for negotiated peace in Parliament. Lord North gains prestige in Parliament. Joseph Galloway and John Dickinson gain influence in Congress. *Early 1778: General Artemas Ward named head of the Board of War and Congress decides to relieve Washington of command *14 February, 1778: Washington removed from position of commander-in-chief, offered command of troops in Virginia and the Carolinas, but declines *16 February, 1778: Washington resigns his commission *16 February, 1778: Cabinet meeting called to discuss peace terms with the colonies, Galloway Plan accepted *16 March, 1778: Commission lead by Earl of Carlisle sent to the colonies to present terms to the colonies *Early May, 1778: Continental Congress receives British offer *23 May, 1778: Galloway becomes President of Congress *27 May, 1778: Congress accepts Carlisle's offer *12 June, 1778: Armistice signed. The Rebellion ends *12 November, 1778: Lord North gives speech, assuring colonists that they will not be punished for rebellion *1778-1782: Colonies temporarily divided into 4 military districts to maintain peace *1778-1796: Francis Marion maintains guerrilla resistance in the Appalachians *1778-????: Long-term resistance in Vermont begins *1780: Britannic Design proposed, to take effect two years later *23 June, 1780: Wilderness Walk begins *26 January, 1781: Britannic Design receives royal assent from George III Establishment of CNA to Establishment of USM *2 July, 1782: Confederation of North America established *September, 1782: Wilderness Walk reaches San Antonio, and continues on to found Jefferson City *1782-1794: Several further waves of colonists reach Jefferson City, population grows to 61,000, including 18,000 slaves *20 September, 1783: Lord Albany (John Burgoyne) dies *1 February, 1784: John Dickinson named second Viceroy of North America *1785: Fort Pitt renamed Burgoyne *1787: King Charles III of Spain plans to deal with the colonists in Jefferson, but dies before those plans can be undertaken *1788: Tensions between Northern Confederation and Quebec almost lead to violence *1789-1790: Paris Insurrection The start of the French Revolution IOW *''1793: Invention of cotton gin'' *1792-1795: Unofficial raids from Georgia into FloridaIt is unclear how Florida reverted to Spanish rule *23 September, 1793: Louis XVI of France dies. His son succeeds as Louis XVII, with Marie-Antoinette as regent. *15 October, 1793: Constitution adopted in Jefferson *4 December, 1793: First elections held under new Constitution in Jefferson *19 January, 1794: Chamber of Representatives first assembles *25 January, 1794: First Governors of Jefferson chosen *1 February, 1794: All 7 judges of High Court appointed *April, 1794: Treaty signed between Austria and France *1794: Count of Revillagigedo, who had warned King Charles IV about the danger posed by Jefferson, dismissed as Viceroy of New Spain *1795: Cotton gin reaches Jefferson, rise of cotton production begins, and with it, greater fortune for Jefferson, and attracting new immigrants from the Southern Confederation *April, 1795: Austria and France attack Prussia, starting Trans-Oceanic War *1795 - 1799 Trans-Oceanic War *12 April, 1795: Treaty of Friendship signed between France and Spain *23 August, 1795: Great Britain declares war on France. *1795: Georgia invades and annexes Florida; SC and Indiana invade French Louisiana *14 May, 1796: Jeffersonian forces come within 20 miles of New Orleans but fail to capture the city *April, 1797: Jeffersonian forces reach the Rio Grande *1 October, 1797: Capture of New Orleans *1797: Establishment of Continentalist and Liberty Parties in Jefferson. *1 March, 1799: Treaty of Aix-la-Chapelle signed, ending Trans-Oceanic War **Charles IV of Spain replaced by Ferdinand VII, Hohenzollern Dynasty created **Creation of Germanic Confederation *1799?: Vandalia created out of lands taken from the former French Louisiana *1799 - 1805 Spanish colonies in the Americas declare independence *1803: Tecumseh begins to attract followers *17 March, 1805: Declaration of Republic of Mexico *1806 - 1821 Mexican Civil War *1804 - 1806 Slave rebellions in the Caribbean; several short-lived republics formed by slave revolts *''1808 Tecumseh forms an army in an attempt to drive out Whites'' *1810: Tecumseh's forces defeat William Henry Harrison at the Battle of Twin Forks *1810 - 1837: "Era of Harmonious Relations" *1810: Constituent colonies of Northern Confederation and Southern Confederation renamed states. *1810: Creation of Free Quebec Party *1811: Creation of Progress Party, also known as the Liberal Party, in Quebec *1812: Creation of Farmers' Congress, later renamed Conservative Party, in Quebec *1814: Tecumseh threatens Burgoyne, armies called up from the other Confederations *1815 - 1816: Government forces, lead by José Morales, launch major crackdown on clericalists *1815: Tecumseh forced to withdraw from Burgoyne *1815: Howard's Rebellion in Southern Confederation causes NA£20 million in damage *1815: John Quincy Adams sent to Mexico City to seek recognition of Jefferson *16 May, 1816: Jefferson declares war on Mexico *6 February, 1817: Jeffersonian forces capture Mexico City *June, 1817 Andrew Jackson names himself Provisional President of Mexico *1819: Morgan's Bank of New York opens first branch in London *1820: Creation of Liberal Party in Northern Confederation *1 February 1820 Uprising in Mexico City *4 May 1820 Jackson returns to Mexico City *15 June 1820 Chamber of Representatives accepts proposal to unite Jefferson and Mexico *22 September 1820 Chamber of Representatives arrives in Mexico City to inaugurate Constitutional ConventionNote: Sobel refers to this as the Convention of 1819, but that doesn't work with the other dates, Jackson was inaugurated as Governor of Jefferson in 1819, and Sobel states that he remained in Jefferson City for the first year of his term, which would mean that he arrived in Mexico in 1820 *28 September 1820 Jackson proposes United States of Mexico *1821: Levering Conspiracy (slave revolt) *1821: Anti-Slavery Society established in Norfolk Establishment of USM to Creation of Second Britannic Design *18 July, 1821: State elections held in USM *12 August, 1821: First elections held for USM Assembly *5 September, 1821: Jackson elected first President of the United States of Mexico *1820s: Creation of Whigs or Conservative Party in Northern Confederation *1823: Bank of the Northern Confederation created *April 1823: Jackson goes on "grand tour" of USM, visiting all six states *12 February, 1824: Jackson proposes various reforms, including the spread of slavery to the other states of USM and increased cotton production, beginning of Mexico-French alliance *1825: Hagen Bill in Mexico, provides for land grants to settlers in undeveloped areas *1825: Anti-Slavery Society joins with other anti-slavery groups to form Southern Union *1826: Jackson introduces failed bill to enslave anyone with at least 1/4 black ancestry *1829: Insurrection of 1829, large-scale slave revolt in Southern Confederation *1829: John Calhoun gives Defense of the Realm speech opposing abolition *1831?: Grand Consolidated Laborers' Union formed in NC *1830s: Malcolm McGregor accumulates immense wealth *early 1830s: Creation of Bank of Mexico *1832: Continentalist faction breaks off to form Progress Party in Mexico *1835: Grand Consolidated Union of Producers formed to advocate for labor and government reforms by Franz Freund *1835-1836: Massive economic crisis, began in Britain and spread to North America *1836: Railroad reaches Michigan City *2 February, 1838: Gold discovered in California *September, 1838: Jackson sends army to California to keep out foreign prospectors *1839: Laborers' Alliance, political branch of Grand Consolidated Union, runs in NC elections *4 February, 1839: Construction on Jefferson and California Railroad begun *21 July, 1839: John Miller captures Michigan City, massacring 5,000 *15 August, 1839: Grand Council called in response to Michigan City massacre, creation of united CNA army *21 September, 1839: Patriotes attack Quebec City and are brutally defeated *19 October, 1839: Michigan City retaken by CNA forces *1839: Slave trade ends *16 May, 1840: Lloyd Bill enacted, ending slavery in the SC *4 September, 1840: Assassination of Daniel Webster by Matthew Hale *1840-1841: Violent repression of GCUP; Britannic Design suspended in NC *August 1841: Revision of Britannic Design demanded *June, 1842: Burgoyne Conference held to propose amendments to Britannic Design *1843: Second Britannic Design accepted Creation of Second Britannic Design to Kinkaid Assassination *1843: Copper discovered in Mexico del Norte *7 May, 1843: Pedro Hermión gives Scorpions in a Bottle speech *Early 1844: Silver discovered along Mexico del Norte-Vandalia border *1845: Violence breaks out in disputed Broken Arrow region *April, 1845: Mexico and CNA agree to three-nation arbitration panel to settle territorial disputes; arbitration panel fails after King Miguel of Spain withdraws *28 August, 1845: Governor-General Scott of CNA orders troops to Vandalia *4 September, 1845: CNA and Mexican troops clashed in disputed area, setting off Rocky Mountain War *1845-1853: Rocky Mountain War *8 July, 1846: CNA forces capture Tampico *1847: Thomas Edison born *5 March, 1848: Mexico retakes Tampico *1848: Negotiations aimed at an armistice break down, war continues *5-7 July, 1849: Battle of San Fernando *1850 - 1851: Battle of Williams Pass *19 June, 1851: President Hermión of Mexico assassinated *5 September, 1851 Hector Niles inaugurated as President of Mexico, orders cessation of offensive operations and concentration on defense *15 April, 1853: Newly-elected Governor-General William Johnson of the CNA agrees to peace negotiations with Mexico *1 August, 1853: Cease-fire agreed to *November, 1853: Arbitration panel consisting of Spain, the Germanic Confederation, and the Netherlands formed *15 June, 1855: Arbitration panel releases its findings; CNA to gain disputed territory, said to have been properly CNA under the Treaty of Aix-la-Chapelle while the CNA pays Mexico £2.5 million as compensation for escaped slaves; in both cases, the official reasons were given to save face *7 August, 1855: Peace treaty signed by Mexico and USM *1855: Completion of railroad from Port Superior to North City *1855: Petroleum discovered in Western Pennsylvania *1855 - 1864: Charles de Frontenac revives Patriotes as a terrorist secessionist group *Mid-19th centuryNo exact year given, but prior to 1880: Thomas Scott organizes Grand National Railroad and Andrew Carnegie establishes North American United *1856 - 1858: King scandal: Minister of Resources Bruce King embezzles over NA£500,000 and takes bribes for more than NA£1,000,000 *1857: Consolidated Engineering Fraternity established *1860: Prince Albert tours the CNA *1861: William Richter organizes a national union of tobacco workers *1861: Patrick Gallivan, father of future Governor-General Ezra Gallivan, becomes President of Indiana Northern railroad corporation *1863: Petroleum discovered in the Tiempo de Dios region of Jefferson *1863: President Arthur Conroy of Mexico proposes amendments to constitution to make President and Senate popularly elected, to eliminate requirement for bills to pass Assembly twice, and to redistrict the Assembly to be based on voting population; the Presidential election amendment was passed in 1864, while the assembly reform was passed in 1865; Senate reform did not succeed, but the individual states did gradually change to popular election, from 1876 - 1892, Jefferson being the last to do so *1865: Kramer Associates founded *1867: Thomas Edison perfects telegraph *March, 1867: Bernard Kramer travels to Mexico City to propose canal through Guatemala *1869: Karl Marx predicts that the revolution will begin in Mexico *1869: Reform Bill expands franchise *1869: People's Party of the Southern Confederation formed, which subsequently merged with similar parties to form the People's Coalition *1869: Merry Walker Insurrection - New York City hall captured and held for 2 weeks by gangs *1870: Reform Act of 1870 reapportions Council seats in CNA *1870: John Rockefeller establishes Pennsylvania Petroleum *1870: Consolidated Laborers Federation established *9-13 March, 1870: Miguel Rubio of Guatemala overthrown in Kramer Associates-sponsored coup. *16 March, 1870: Mexico recognizes new government of Guatemala *20 April, 1870: President Vincenzo Martinez of Guatemala signs agreement with Kramer for construction of canal. *1871: North American Steel Corporation formed *1873: First election contested by People's Coalition; PC wins 10 seats out of 150 in their first election *1874: Mechanics National Union established *1874: Monte Benedict forms Petroleum of Mexico *1875: John Rockefeller establishes Consolidated Petroleum of North America *1875: Senator Conceptión of Chiapas establishes Workers' Coalition party; after 1875 election, they became the Moralistas *1876-1903: Edison invents electric light bulb, radio, phonograph, telephone, motion pictures, vitavision, locomobile, airmobile *1876: Burgoyne-Mexico City telegraph line completed. *1878: Kinkaid Canal completed *1878: Council Elections of 1878; violence broke out in many areas against People's Coalition; PC won 39 seats; No party won a majority in the Council *1878-1879: Several reform acts passed: Railroad Control Commission Act, Williamson Anti-Monopoly Act, Civil Rights Act of 1879, Morgan Act ("encouraged management and labor to reach equitable solutions to their common problem"); these acts lacked strong enforcement and were largely symbolic *1878: Confederation Bureau of Investigation formed *1878 - 1880: Franco-German War *1878: President Kinkaid of Mexico pushes through Thomas Railroad Reform Act nationalizing railroads, Keefe-Williamson Social Insurance Bill, establishing government welfare programs, and Fernandez Tax Reform Bill of 1878, which was subsequently declared un-Constitutional. *7 December, 1879: President Kinkaid of Mexico assassinated Kinkaid Assassination to Cortez Coup *Early December, 1879: King Louis XX abdicates in favor of his son *11 December, 1879: George Vining chosen as acting president of Mexico and subsequently demands, and receives, recognition as actual President *25 December, 1879: King Louis XXI and his family killed, French monarchy ends *27 December, 1879: German armies enter Paris, Paris riots begin to spread to other cities throughout Europe *1880 - 1883: Great Depression *1880: President Vining of Mexico creates Constabulary to root out Moralistas, names Benito Hermión as its first Commandant; Superintendent Geoffrey Prentice of the CBI sends Mark Forsyth to Mexico City to assist in the establishment of Constabulary *1880: Governor-General John McDowell creates National Financial Administration as part of efforts to improve economy during Great Depression *1880: Petroleum found in Chiapas *1880: Burgoyne electrified *1880: National Electric declared bankruptcy *March 1880: Paris riots quelled *Autumn?, 1880: Léon Gambetta forms a socialist government in Paris, which controls most of France by 1884 *1881: Conservative Party in CNA in permanent decline by this point *1881: First Imperial Conference in London, establishes Imperial Monetary Fund, guarantees free trade between British nations, and initiates discussion on common defense policy *15 July, 1881: Palenque Convention; Mexico's Workers Coalition meets in Palenque to hear a speech by José Godoy. Constabulary arrests him, violence breaks out, 23 members of the WC, including Godoy, killed, and 65 other members, plus 10 members of the Constabulary, injured, insurrections break out in all Mexican states except Jefferson *July, 1881: President Vining of Mexico suspends upcoming elections (scheduled for 14 August) and places nation under martial law; elections are rescheduled for 21 September *1 August, 1881: Newspapers shut down in Mexico *10 August, 1881: Internal passports required in Mexico *21 August, 1881: Curfews established in major Mexican cities *12 September, 1881: President Vining dies of a heart attack *13 September, 1881: Mexico's Cabinet agrees to act collectively as Acting President until the elections scheduled for 21 September, under proposal by Senator Frank Hill of California *15 September, 1881: Mexico's cabinet meets, lead by Secretary of State Marco Ruiz. Benito Hermión claims to have information that several members of the Liberty Party were under the control of French revolutionaries and demanded that the upcoming elections not be held on the planned date; Cabinet agrees to an indefinite delay of elections and names Hermión "Chief of State" *16 September, 1881: Hermión appears before Senate and requests confirmation of new post. Liberty Party objects, vote delayed; that night, several members are arrested or "died mysteriously" *17 September, 1881: Rump Senate meets to confirm Hermión as Chief of State *1882: Second Imperial Conference held in New York City, expands IMF *1882: CNA restricts immigration *1882: Monte Benedict retires as President of Petroleum of Mexico *1882: Hermión renounces all debts owed to France, refusing to recognize revolutionary government as legitimate, and promising to honor the debts as soon as a "legitimate government" returned *1882: Ezra Gallivan elected mayor of Michigan City *April, 1882: Bernard Kramer dies of a stroke *11 October, 1882: GG McDowell gives speech in New York, calling for reforms, and suggesting a greater international role for the CNA, calling for "Age of Renewal" *8 January, 1883: McDowell criticizes his opponents for obstructionism *1883: People's Coalition becomes official opposition party in Grand Council with 45 seats, while the Conservatives continue their decline, winning only 23 seats; McDowell proposes, and wins, a number of reforms: guaranteed employment, a £1/day minimum wage, expansion of public school system, establishment of a national railroad agency, a "fair trade act" encouraging exports, establishment of a central bank, expansion of the NFA, RCA, CBI, an increase in the size of the army and navy *1883: Benito Hermión announces reforms in Mexico, guaranteeing minimum income of $1,000/year per household, free health insurance, paid vacations, rent-controlled housing, establishment of "Youth Patrol", and benefits to families for each child born; only the last two were fully enacted *1883: Britain and Germanic Confederation sign non-aggression pact *1884: Signing of Kitteridge-Cardenes Treaty between Mexico and CNA, establishing clear border lines, providing for an "Open Caribbean" and lowering of tariffs between the two nations *1885: Whigs win parliamentary elections in Great Britain, Richard Cross becomes Prime Minister *1885: Scandinavia, Spain, Switzerland close borders to immigrants *1886: Mexico signs Amisdad Treaty with Germanic Confederation, beginning Mexican-German alliance; around the same time, Hermión forces KA and Petroleum of Mexico to sell half-interest in Kinkaid Canal to government *1886: Great Reform Bill of 1886 in Great Britain expands the franchise, reapportions seats, establishes social insurance, and establishes redistribution plans for corporate equity *4 October, 1886: Benito Hermión requests a widening of Canal Zone in Guatemala from President Vincenzo Martinez; Martinez initially refuses, Hermión claims that he's allied with French and threatens to invade. Martinez gives in, but Hermión still invades *18 October, 1886: Benito Hermión sends military forces into Guatemala, declaring war *15 November, 1886: Guatemala City falls, ending brief Isthmian War *25 December, 1886: García Ramírez named Governor of Guatemala *1886 - 1901: Mexican armies remain in Guatemala *17 March, 1887: Benito Hermón releases (forged) documents claiming that New Grenada was working with French interests against Mexico *September, 1887: Laws passed by Mexican Congress restricting freedom to "those aliens dangerous to the nation" *1887: Former Mexican Senator Carlos Concepción, leader of Moralistas, dies of natural causes *1888: Riots in Moscow and Saint Petersburg, Czar Nicholas II orders uprisings to be crushed *February 1888: People's Coalition wins plurality in Grand Council, Ezra Gallivan becomes Governor-General *1888-1893: The White Terror. Over 2,000,000 people killed in Russia and 80,000 exiled to Siberia *1889: Chief of State Hermión agrees to honor Mexico's debts to private French corporations, but continues to repudiate debts owed to the French government *1 February 1889: Gallivan proposes Quebec Plebiscite to determine question of Quebecois independence *5 March 1889: Gallivan appoints Julius Nelson as head of the N.F.A. *6 July 1889: Quebec votes for associated status with C.N.A. *1890: Erich Neiderhoffer writes My People, My Life *10 February 1890: Benito Hermión alleges plans by New Grenada Premier Adolfo Comacho to assassinate members of the Mexican government *14 February 1890: Several assassination attempts (most likely staged by Hermión himself) take place in Mexico, alleged by Hermión to have been the doing of the New Grenadan government *16 February 1890: Premier Camacho seeks military aid from the C.N.A., but Gallivan refuses *1 March 1890: New Grenada launches preemptive invasion of Guatemala *8 June 1890: Mexican troops capture Bogotá *18 September 1890: Premier Comacho of New Grenada captured by Mexican forces *21 September 1890: General Robert Bermúdez surrenders to Mexican forces ending War of Salvation; Victoriano Hermión, brother of Benito Hermión, established as President *1891: Governor-General Gallivan refuses to permit elements of former New Grenadan government to form government-in-exile in Tampa *1891: Kramer Associates begins to expand outside of the USM *1892: Kramer Associates and Petroleum of Mexico merge *1892: Governor-General Gallivan requests expansion of military to defend against possible Mexican attack *1892: Fighting ends in France, briefly *1892: Show elections held in Guatemala *1892: Kingdom of Hawaii overthrown by Kramer Associates-sponsored revolution *1893: Hawaii becomes a dependency of Mexico *1893: Banks nationalized in Great Britain, despite attempts to resist *February 1893: Gallivan wins second term as governor-general. Thomas Kronmiller forms radical caucus in Grand Council *1894: Cortez negotiates mineral concession in Alaska with Russian government *1894: Kramer Associates attempts (unsuccessfully) to take over Ottoman Empire *1894: Kramer Associates contacts Russia's Foreign Minister, Prince Sviatopolk-Mirsky, and signs agreement to search for copper in the Yukon region of Russian Alaska *1895: Show elections held in Guatemala *1895: Charles X, Pretender to the throne of France, lands in Calais in an attempt to restore the monarchy, setting off a civil war *Spring, 1895: Prospecting expedition from K.A. enters Alaska *1895: Vincente Carminales invents Carminales mantle lamp, using natural gas, which remains common in the USM for decades *July 1896: Winston Carew of K.A. discovers gold in Alaska. James Hare criticizes Gallivan for not supporting North American gold exploration *1897: There are several border clashes between North American and Mexican gold prospectors, which Gallivan keeps secret *21 October 1897: Russian foreign minister claims that K.A. concession in Alaska only covers copper *26 October 1897: Cortez fails to gain Hermión's support for action against Russia *1898: Universal male suffrage enacted in C.N.A. *February 1898: Gallivan gains third term as governor-general *February-May 1898: Cortez manipulates the U.S.M. into war with Russia *17 May 1898: Major border incident between Russian and Mexican troops *21 May 1898: Russian regiment invades California *30 May 1898: Russians defeated in battle 20 miles north of San Francisco *11 June 1898: Mexican forces invade Alaska *5 July 1898: Mexican Pacific fleet lands at Nikolaevsk *August 1898: Russian General Mikhail Kornilov surrenders to the Mexicans. Manitoba legislature passes resolution seeking increased military spending *early October 1898: All of Alaska except the Aleutian Islands is under Mexican control *10 January 1899: Governor Douglas Sizer of Manitoba calls for Gallivan's resignation *17 May 1899: Gallivan gives speech to reassure North Americans *28 May 1899: Mexican naval force begins occupation of Aleutians *28 June 1899: Mexican Navy begins landings in Siberia *10 July 1899: Councilman Fritz Stark accuses Gallivan of treason *10-24 July 1899: C.N.A. suffers wave of political violence *19 July 1899: Gallivan meets with Stark and the Grand Council's Committee on Rules. He declares Stark's documents to be forgeries and calls for a full investigation *20 July 1899: Nelson Subcommittee begins investigation of Stark charges *23 July 1899: Mexican Navy defeats Russian fleet in Battle of Okhostk Sea *4 August 1899: Nelson Subcommittee clears Gallivan of all charges *6 August 1899: Stark recants and resigns his seat *7 August 1899: Stark commits suicide. Political violence resumes *early October 1899: Admiral Ephraim Small named Administrator of Siberia *23 November 1899: Mexican government recognizes Provisional Free Russian Government in Siberia *2 February 1900: Revolution breaks out in St. Petersburg *17 July 1900: Nicholas II abdicates in favor of his brother Michael II *5 September 1900: Tsar Michael abdicates. Fall of Russian Empire *1901: Yamagata-Macmillan Treaty creates Anglo-Japanese alliance *2 April 1901: Benito Hermión declares himself Emperor of Mexico *24 July 1901: Gallivan resigns as governor-general *25-28 July 1901: P.C. caucus chooses Clifton Burgen to replace Gallivan *16 October 1901: Cortez deposes Hermión Cortez Coup to Global War *15 November, 1901: Provisional President Martin Cole of the USM declares amnesty to all who'd been exiled by Hermión *14 June, 1902: Elections held in Mexico, first democratic elections since Hermión took power. Fourteen candidates run for President, Anthony Flores elected President, first person of Mexicano background (Flores was half Hispano and half Mexicano) to be elected President of Mexico. *1903: Mexican marines withdraw from Siberia *1903: Airmobile invented *1904: Governor-General Hemmingway of the CNA restructures the National Financial Administration *1905: Jefferson Motors introduces Vulcazine-based locomobiles *1906: United British Commonwealth of Nations formed between Great Britain, Australia, New Zealand, India, Victoria and Egypt. CNA declines to join, but accepts associate status *1907: King Edward VII tours the CNS *1908: Women gain the vote in C.N.A. *1909: Coup in Paris, the fifth in a quarter-century, bringing Henri Fanchon to power as provisional President *1911: New Constitution in France, Fanchon elected President *1912: President Fanchon of France reaches out to French populations in other nations and begins to look towards expansionism *1913: Fanchon opens up negotiations with Mexico regarding properties seized after the French Revolution *1 April, 1914: USM breaks off diplomatic relations with the Argentine *4 April, 1914: France breaks off diplomatic relations with USM *16 May, 1914: French troops arrive in the Argentine. *12-16 June, 1914: Riots break out in Tampico *22 June, 1914: French naval vessels arrive in Caribbean *27 June, 1914: Riots break out again in Tampico, French troops invade setting off Hundred Day War *28 August, 1914: Battle of Chapultapec *3 October, 1914: Fanchon sues for peace *10 October, 1914: Armistice declared ending Hundred Day War *1915: Galloway Locomobile introduces the Dickinson, a low-cost locomobile selling for £923, quickly gaining popularity *10 February, 1915: Governor Howard Washburne of Southern Vandalia speaks out against slavery in USM *14 February, 1915: Governor-General Merriman of the CNA apologizes for Washburne's remarks *Mid-Late February, 1915: Washburne resigns as Governor to found Friends of Black Mexico *Late 1915: Chapultepec treason trials *20 December, 1915: Judge Homer Mattfield passes verdict in Chapultepec treason trials *4 January, 1916: Chapultepec Incident *Early 1916: President Consalus of Mexico institutes internal passports *March, 1916: Assassination attempt against Albert Ullman *1919: Owen Galloway becomes President of Galloway Locomobile *14 April, 1920: Friends of Black Mexico becomes League for Brotherhood *22 April, 1920: President Emiliano Calles of USM announces plans to emancipate the slaves *13 May, 1920: Manumission Act introduced to USM Assembly, ratified the next day by the Senate, signed by President Calles on 21 May *22 September, 1920: President Calles personally escorts John Walker, the first freed slave in Mexico City, out of the Manumission Bureau *1921: North American Motors formed from a merger of Galloway Locomobile and several small locomobile manufacturers *22 March, 1922: President Calles announces plans for plepiscites in dependent states of New Grenada, Guatemala, Hawaii, Alaska, and Siberia *25 December, 1922: Owen Galloway announces Galloway Plan *1923: Plebiscites held in Guatemala, Hawaii, and Alaska. Guatemala votes for independence, Hawaii and Alaska vote for statehood and are accepted in November *1923-1928: Governor-General Henderson Dewey introduces a number of bills decentralizing the CNA *1926: John Jackson becomes president of Kramer Associates *1 December, 1928: Governor-General Dewey announces a study of the NFA *5 May, 1929: Dewey announces plans to restructure NFA *5 May, 1929: John Jackson announces plans to restructure KA, splitting it into several entities, in a complex web of relationships, making it difficult to legislate against or even determine which companies were subsidiaries of KA *10 May, 1929: Dewey dies of a heart attack *17 June, 1929: USM President Fuentes announces formation of Zwicker Commission to "investigate large corporations in the United States of Mexico, and make suggestions for legislation" *1930: NFA decentralized *Early 1930s: CNA Governor-General Douglas Watson establishes National Health AdministrationDuring Watson's first term *1933: Governor-General Watson visits Europe, first sitting Governor-General to leave the CNA, subsequently warns of danger from Germanic Confederation, calls for military expansion *1934: Accord signed between Mexico and Germany *10 January, 1935: CNA Councilman Bruce Hogg introduces impeachment proposal against Watson *1936: Amendment passed to Britannic Design creating office of Council President *24 February, 1936: John Jackson moves KA headquarters to Luzon, Philippines *25 February, 1936: Stock market in New York falls 15% in a single day, London stock exchange closed until 28 February, New York exchange until 1 March *15-17 March, 1936: NFA branches close, Manitoba first, NC last, economic panic spreads, CNA becomes more isolationist, economic problems spread beyond CNA over the next few months *Mid-1937: Peace movements form around the world *8 September, 1937: "World conference for Peace" held in Madrid, Spain, organized by Owen Galloway *11 September, 1937: Riots break out in Madrid amidst conference, Prime Minister Aldo Figuroa expels delegates *5 November, 1937: Karl Bruning's Deutschland Party victorious in elections; around the same time, the Tories win in Great Britain, returning George Bolingbroke to office. *16 February, 1938: People's Coalition wins a narrow victory in CNA, Bruce Hogg elected Governor-General, James Billington chosen as Council President *March, 1938: Alvin Silva re-elected as President of the USM *5 August, 1939: Revolution breaks out in Ottoman Empire *10 September, 1939: Battle of el Khibir *19 September, 1939: German troops arrive in Arabia *20 September, 1939: Britain sends troops from Victoria to the Victoria Canal *1 October, 1939: Germany declares war on Britain; Britain declares war the next day, over the next few days, other nations join in *17 November, 1939: Paris falls to German troops *27 November, 1939: France surrenders to Germany *25 December, 1939: Germany captures Alexandria and Victoria Canal *1940s: Philip Harrison founds Black Justice in USM *1940: Kramer Associates, Australia, and Japan form alliance *January, 1940: CNA signs defense pact with Iceland, sends weapons which are "stolen" *27 July, 1940: People's Coalition and Liberals form "Unity government" *1 December, 1940: Germany makes failed attempt to invade Britain *Late 1941: India falls to German troops *1 January, 1942: Mexico launches surprise attack against Japan *Late 1942: German troops forced to withdraw from Borneo *1944: Elections suspended in Mexico *1944: Australia leaves United Empire *12 March, 1944: Philip Harrison of the Black Justice movement declares "War Against the Rainbows" *22 March, 1944: President Silva nationalizes KA properties in Mexico *Mid-1944: Fourth invasion attempt of Britain fails, Mexican attack on Japan defeated *November, 1944: Uprising in Paris, followed by uprisings in Warsaw, Amsterdam, Brussels; Germany retaliates against uprising brutally, and is forced to withdraw from Pacific and Indo-China *December, 1944: Japanese bomb Honolulu *1945: Guerilla movements become active in Mexico *1945: Alan Killburn becomes leader of Homeland Society, assisting Negroes in returning to Africa *March 1945: Japanese bomb San Francisco *Early 1947: Mexicans forced out of China, Japanese and Chinese invade Siberia *1947-1955: Time of Troubles in Russian states *1947: Bruning loses majority in Germany, attempts to suspend the Diet *18 August, 1947: Brunning arrested *19 August, 1947: Heinrich von Richter becomes Chancellor of Germany *1948: Global War comes to an end in Europe, though no peace treaty signed *December, 1948: Japanese attack Hawaii *1948: Philip Harrison shot, Miguel Calhoun takes his place in Rainbow War *1948: KA takes control of Taiwan Post-Global War *March, 1949: Richard Mason announces "Mason Doctrine", proposing massive CNA assistance towards war-torn nations *July, 1949: President Silva announces elections to be held in January, 1950 *15 September, 1949: John Jackson dies and is succeeded by Carl Salazar *15 January, 1950: Protests in Mexico City, 15 killed *16 January, 1950: Vincent Mercator declares martial law in area under his control *18 January, 1950: Mercator arrives in Mexico City, declares martial law in USM with Felix Garcia as head of provisional government *1950s: Mercator Reforms, nationalization of companies, distribution of land, many middle- and upper-class Mexicans flee the country *1950-1963: Mason Doctrine in effect *16 September, 1950: Bruce Hogg suffers fatal stroke; James Billington succeeds him as Governor-General *1951: Germans leave eastern Africa *1952: Guerilla movements crushed in Mexico *Late 1953: Kramer Associates stops doing business with USM *30 November, 1953: Governor-General Mason launches "New Day" programSobel gives this date as 1950, but this is clearly in error as Mason wasn't elected until 1953 *1954: Mercator declares himself President of Mexico *1955: Paul Suarez dies in jail *4 January, 1955: Mercator threatens invasion of Taiwan *1956: Germany uses Mason Program aid to rearm; this fact was not known until 1962 *1957: Government health clinics established in major cities of USM *1958: Franklyn McCabe elected first Negro Assemblyman in USM *1958: Mercator passes law capping incomes at $4,600/year in USM *Mid-1959: Mexican warships patrolling west Pacific; Mexico signs agreements with Caribbean states establishing Mexican bases *1960: Estate Law nationalizes estates on death of owner in USM *30 June, 1962: KA detonates first atomic bomb *8 July, 1962: Mexico placed under martial law *20 July, 1962: Salazar publicly speaks about atomic bomb, threatens to punish any nation that restarts Global War, starting "War Without War" *20 November, 1962: Mercator announced "Offensive of the Dove", calls for creation of global non-aggression pact *1963: Peace convention held in Geneva *April, 1964: Governor-General Perry Jay signs non-aggression pact with British Prime Minister Harold Fuller *Mid-1960s: Governor-General Jay announces plans to abolish NFA "by the end of the decade" *1965: Elections announced in USM, with only one party *14 February, 1965: Great Britain explodes its first atomic bomb in Australia *16 November, 1965: Germany acquires atomic bomb *20 November, 1965: Germany signs treaty with newly-formed Associated Russian Republics *22 November, 1965: Raphael Dominguez elected as President of USM; Mercator remains power behind the throne as Secretary of War *1966: Mexican spy ring discovered in Germany *19 March, 1966: Germany detonates first atomic bomb *1 September, 1966: First CNA atomic bomb detonated *1 September, 1966: Perry Jay resigns *2 September, 1966: Carter Monaghan chosen as Jay's successor *1967: Mexican spy ring discovered in Great Britain *14 March, 1967: Failed Mexican atomic bomb in Alaska *1968: Income cap increased to $6,000/year in USM *1968: Peace and Justice Party formed in CNA *1969: Anti-German riots in Paris, Moscow, and Jerusalem *1969: Mexican spy ring discovered in Michigan City, causing CNA to break relations with USM *1968-1970: A total of six failed attempts in Mexico to detonate an atomic bomb *19 February, 1972: Robert Sobel writes preface to For Want of a Nail . . . *17 July, 1972: Frank Dana writes critique to For Want of a Nail . . . See also *Lists of Rulers *North American Historical Maps Notes